Paroxysme
by Mlle.Varpin
Summary: Elena est certaine que les sentiments qu'elle éprouve pour Stefan sont d'une force unique.Et si Damon venait à apparaître dans le tableau?Se rendrait-elle compte à quel point l'amour peut être encore plus puissant que ce qu'elle s'était imaginée? DELENA.


Bonjour à tous fanfictionneurs! Ceci est une nouvelle fiction entièrement consacrée et basée sur la _SÉRIE TV de The Vampire Diaries_. Elle comportera des "_Stelena moments_" mais sera majoritairement _Delena_. Je suis tout simplement tombée en amour avec ce petit couple explosif que forment Damon et Elena... À l'écran, ils sont tout simplement fantastiques.

Il est certain que j'ai un petit faible pour notre cher Stefan, mais malheureusement pour lui, son frère a gravit de plus hauts échelons dans mon coeur...

Sur ce, je vous souhaite bonne lecture et comme le dit si bien le titre de ce premier chapitre... '_Ça ne fait que commencer' _ les amis :)

**Laissez votre marque! Des reviews me feront extrêmement plaisir... Donnez-moi vos impressions chers lecteurs.**

**C'est le GROS BOUTON VERT juste un peu plus bas :)**

**Bisous.**

_._

_**Chapitre 1 : Ça ne fait que commencer.**_

Vous arrive-t-il quelques fois d'avoir cette impression de déjà-vu qui vous oppresse, qui s'encre de manière importante dans votre esprit et ne cesse de vous harceler? Et bien. C'est exactement le sentiment que je ressentais à ce moment précis de mon existence…

Mes yeux ne pouvaient relâcher l'attention qu'ils accordaient à son visage angélique. Il était comme aucun autre garçon que j'avais rencontré auparavant. J'avais toujours été sûre de moi avec les membres du sexe opposé, toujours certaine de mes actes et de mes paroles en leur présence. Mais là, même à plus de 10 mètres de lui, j'avais tout simplement perdu toutes mes balises. C'était réellement déconcertant… Je m'attardais, malgré cela, un peu plus sur lui…Il était adossé nonchalamment sur le bord de son casier, animé par une tension que je ne comprenais pas. Peut-être était-ce un réflexe normal vu qu'il faisait présentement l'objet de tous les ragots du lycée et que je n'étais vraisemblablement pas la seule à porter une attention démesurée à son égard. Tous les yeux étaient rivés sur lui : le nouvel arrivant de Mystic Falls, au corps de dieu grec et à l'allure des plus exquises… Stefan Salvatore, il me semble avoir entendu.

Ce bel inconnu arriverait directement d'Italie à ce qu'il paraît… J'étais certaine de n'avoir jamais croisé sa route, mais pourtant, ce sentiment de revoir un visage familier ne cessait de me hanter. Une part de moi était curieuse de le connaître tandis que son opposé ne semblait pas comprendre pourquoi je ne lui sautais pas au cou, heureuse de le retrouver enfin… C'était complètement insensé!

Frustrée par cette opposition d'émotions, je sorti de ma léthargie passagère et continuai ma route, non sans avoir lancé un dernier coup d'œil dans sa direction. Pendant une brève seconde, ces iris d'un vert incandescent me transpercèrent le corps et je crus défaillir … Un mince sourire étira ses lèvres et sans m'en rendre compte, je sentis le coin des miennes faire de même, tout à fait inconsciemment. C'était comme si mon enveloppe corporelle réagissait à son égard sans prendre le temps de me demander mon avis. Bouleversée par cette prise de conscience, mon expression se décomposa d'un seul coup, je tournai les talons et parti à grandes enjambées vers mon cours. J'avais toujours été forte, en maîtrise de moi être et de mes décisions, et ce, malgré toutes les épreuves, aussi difficiles soit-elles, que j'avais traversé. Même suite à l'accident tragique qui avait emporté mes parents, j'avais gardé un semblant de contrôle. Pour Jérémie. J'avais dû être forte pour deux. Et là, un simple garçon se permettait de chambouler mes réactions. Qui était-il pour me provoquer tant d'émotions? Oui, il était magnifique avec ces cheveux d'un brun cuivré, désordonnés, son corps athlétique et gracieux, ses dents d'une blancheur extrême, ses b… Oh, ça suffit !

Et VOILÀ! La soif d'en savoir plus sur lui refaisait de nouveau surface dans mon esprit. Je devais être sérieusement dérangée pour vouloir en savoir davantage sur le seul homme qui arrivait à me déstabiliser. Mais… même si j'y mettais toute la volonté dont je suis capable, cette part de moi, conjointement avec celle qui me dictait de me blottir dans ses bras, suffirait à me pousser vers lui…

C'était perdu d'avance…

Mais qu'est-ce qui me prenait?

Encore plus fâchée, je serrai mes manuels contre ma poitrine et laissai échapper une larme de rage. Non. Je n'avais jamais été une de ces filles groupies qui se jetait dans les bras du premier beau gosse venu. Avais-je perdu la tête?

Entrant précipitamment dans la classe d'histoire, je pris place à mon bureau habituel et étalait mes choses, fouillant de manière frénétique pour trouver mon journal – j'avais un besoin urgent de mettre mes émotions sur papiers tant elles me faisaient tanguer intérieurement. Je sortis tout mes bouquins, les éparpillaient sur mon espace de travail, ouvris chaque compartiment de mon sac et finis par l'empoigner par la bandoulière et le virer, tête en bas, au-dessus du pupitre… Voyant que mes recherches ne menaient à rien, je poussai un grognement de mécontentement et m'assis lourdement sur ma chaise. Tous les regards se tournèrent vers moi. Je rougis.

« Mais qu'est-ce qui te prend nom d'un chien? » demanda Bonnie, le souffle court.

Je sursautai. Complètement surchargée, j'en avais oublié la présence de mon amie à mes côtés. Elle me regardait, une expression indéchiffrable sur les traits, se questionnant peut-être sur mon état mental. Je la comprenais. J'aurais fait de même si c'était moi qui avais trottiné à travers les corridors, assistant aux multiples changements d'émotions qui avaient parcouru mon visage, et ce, dans un si cours laps de temps.

« Je ne sais pas… » gémis-je, contre mon gré. D'un seul coup, j'attrapai ma tête entre mes mains et enfoui mon visage, rouge de honte et de colère, derrière mes cheveux.

« J'ai… J'ai dû courir à tes trousses! » dit-elle, complètement essoufflé, « On est arrivée à ton casier, tu t'es retournée et puis après, je ne comprends absolument plus. Tu avais l'air… l'air complètement heureuse, puis frustrée, puis de nouveau heureuse, puis de nouveau frus…frustrée, et puis… Mon dieu, tu as failli me faire faire une crise cardiaque à cette vitesse là! »

«Bonnie, je crois que je suis en train de perdre la tête…», murmurai-je.

« Sincèrement, je suis tout à fait d'accord! Tu m'as …

Et c'est là qu'il est entré. Les paroles de Bonnie se rangèrent en deuxième priorité et tous mes sens se tournèrent vers lui. Dans toute sa beauté, il s'est avancé tranquillement entre les rangées, passa devant moi d'une démarche gracieuse et alla s'asseoir deux sièges plus loin. Ma tête avait suivi sa trajectoire sans perdre une seule seconde. J'étais comme hypnotisée… Sans honte, je le couvais des yeux d'une manière totalement impolie.

Une grande douleur me ramena sur terre :

« BONNIE! OUCH! » m'écriai-je. « Mais qu'est-ce qui te prend? » Ma main frottant mon épaule de manière vigoureuse.

« Elena Gilbert! Tu craques pour le beau Salvatore et tu n'as même pas osé me le dire! »

Mes yeux s'élargirent instantanément. J'empoignai ma –non subtile- de meilleure amie par la manche et la baissai, de manière à se qu'on se retrouve la tête penchée entre les deux rangées de bureaux.

« Non, mais! Va dont l'écrire en grosses lettres sur le tableau un coup parti! » crachai-je entre mes dents.

« Alors, j'ai raison… » murmura-t-elle, un sourire narquois sur le visage.

« Non! » m'exclamai-je. «En fait… oui…euh, non! Argh Bonnie, mais qu'est-ce qu'il m'arrive? » chuchotai-je, la voix remplie d'émotions.

« C'est tout à fait normal. Faut avouer qu'il est pas mal du tout! » susurra-t-elle, en bougeant les sourcils de manière évidente dans sa direction.

Amusée par son expression, un rire s'échappa de mes lèvres et descendit la tension présente dans mon corps d'un cran.

« Mais…Bonnie, ce n'est pas cela qui m'inquiète. Je trouve tout à fait sensé de le trouver de mon goût! Sauf que… c'est difficile à expliquer. J'ai l'impression de ressentir déjà plus que cela alors que je ne le connais même pas! » m'expliquai-je « Je ne peux pas te décrire. C'est étrange, j'ai… »

« Mademoiselle Gilbert? Est-ce que l'on vous dérange? » me coupa .

« Euh…non. Du tout. Je croyais avoir échappé quelque chose par terre. » mentis-je.

« C'est ça. Tâcher de garder vos choses sur votre bureau à l'avenir Mademoiselle Gilbert. » dit-il, ironiquement.

Je me concentrai de nouveau sur le baratin du professeur, essayant de mettre de côté le problème « Salvatore ». Objectif très difficile à atteindre quand vous savez pertinemment qu'il se trouve à être à moins de 3 mètres de vous et que vous sentez son regard vous transpercer le dos. Il avait surement entendu la déclaration de Bonnie à mon sujet! Il n'était pas nécessaire d'avoir une ouïe surhumaine …

Un projectile m'atteint le visage, interrompant mon discours intérieur, et alla rebondir sur mes cahiers. Je le dépliai du mieux que je pus et aperçu l'écriture de mon amie :

_Chez vous. 20h. Je veux **tout** savoir._

Je lui répondis par l'affirmative, subtilement, ne voulant pas m'attirer les foudres de Halmer une fois de plus.

Pendant tout le reste du cours, je tentai d'oublier la présence du bel Italien inconnu…sans succès.

Après ce qui me parut une éternité, la cloche retenti à mes oreilles et d'un geste rapide je me levai, mon sac sur l'épaule et essayai de me diriger de la manière la plus digne possible vers la sortie.

Il me suivait, j'en étais certaine. Les moindres parcelles de mon corps me l'indiquèrent et c'est justement ce qui m'inquiétait. Tout mon être réagissait. Incompréhensible…c'était tout bonnement incompréhensible.

J'accélérai le pas, franchis les portes du lycée et me dirigeai sans détour vers mon auto lorsque j'entendis un doux ténor me héler :

« Excuse-moi… Elena? »

Je stoppai net, ne voulant pas me rendre compte qu'il s'adressait à moi. C'était certain que c'était SA voix. Un aussi beau timbre ne pouvait qu'aller avec une aussi belle personne. Mais…on ne se connaissait même pas, pourquoi voudrait-il me parler? Une part de mon esprit essayait de trouver réponse à cette question tandis que l'autre ne cessait de s'extasier devant la façon dont mon prénom sonnait mélodieusement dans sa bouche… Oui, décidément, j'étais devenue folle. Secouant la tête, je me ressaisi et tournai tranquillement mon corps dans sa direction.

Stefan était là, planté devant moi dans toute sa beauté. Ces yeux me fixait, attendant une confirmation.

« Oui? » bredouillai-je sur le bout des lèvres.

Il me sourit. Comme aucun ne m'avait sourit auparavant.

« J'ai trouvé cela dans le corridor et j'ai vu ton nom inscrit sur la page couverture. » expliqua-t-il.

À contrecœur, je retirai l'attention que je portais à son visage pour m'attarder sur ce qu'il tenait dans ses mains.

_Oh mon dieu. Il avait dû tomber lorsque j'avais couru pour me rendre au cours d'histoire._

Par réflexe, je lui arrachai mon précieux journal d'entre les doigts et le serrai promptement contre mon cœur, caressant le doux velours de la jaquette.

Quand je m'adressai de nouveau à lui, ma voix chancelait.

« Merci… Tu…tu ne l'as pas ouvert, dis?

L'inquiétude était perceptible.

« Non, bien sûr que non » s'empressa-t-il de répondre. « Il n'aurait pas été gentleman de ma part de le faire. » avait-il ajouté.

Son regard était sincère, sérieux. Je soupirai de soulagement et me détendit.

« Alors, tu n'es pas comme tous les autres élèves de ce lycée, avides de nouvelles rumeurs et de trucs personnels à raconter? blaguai-je.

Il rit. Un son tout à fait exquis.

« Non, pas vraiment. Je préfère apprendre à connaître quelqu'un par des méthodes plus…traditionnelles. Le vol d'information n'est pas ma préférée. » répondit Stefan.

« Contente de l'apprendre! Ce journal est comment dire…très personnel. Merci encore d'avoir eu l'honnêteté de me le ramener.»

« Ce fut un plaisir » dit-il en me souriant de plus bel. « Et un plaisir de te rencontrer… »

« Oui. Moi aussi. » murmurai-je.

Sur ce il n'ajouta rien, se contentant de me fixer de son regard pénétrant. Je déglutis bruyamment. Ne sachant plus quoi dire je marmonnai un faible « au revoir » et me dirigeai vers ma voiture.

Nerveusement, j'ouvris ma portière, lança d'un geste violent mon sac sur le siège passager et m'engouffrai dans l'habitacle. Me sentant presque « à l'abri » - il n'était quand même pas un danger tout de même!- je poussai un soupir de soulagement et me callai dans mon siège. Je sentais toujours son attention sur moi, mais réussi quand même à démarrer le moteur sans trop trembler. Rapidement, je quittai le stationnement, fixant toujours sa silhouette dans mon rétroviseur, et c'est arrivé à l'intersection qu'un **sombre corbeau** se jeta presque directement sur mon pare-brise. Je mis les freins, paniquée, mais il reprit de l'altitude à la dernière seconde. Il croassa, presque comme s'il riait de la peur qu'il m'avait fait.

Décidément… aujourd'hui…

Mais... j'étais loin de me douter que mon problème se _dédoublerait_…

**Alors? :)**


End file.
